Of Meddlesome Smartphones
by QueenofRedonda
Summary: Mamoru is confused as to why Usagi seems so focused on a lipstick video? Usagi and beauty gurus with a bit of Minako. Oneshot, just something short and sweet. U/M


AN: One-shot, modern day, the girls are Senshi but no action in this story. I woke up and wanted to write about Usagi being obsessed with Youtube beauty guru and this happened. Hope you enjoy! Reviews eagerly suggested :)

* * *

><p>It was one of those rare days where Usagi had avoided detention with Haruna. She was happily enjoying her walk home, skipping every now and then out of joy. It was a Friday and she was going home to pick up some stuff to take to Rei's for their sleepover and she had more than enough time today. They were all meeting at the arcade, and from there they would begin celebrating their three day weekend.<p>

Usagi had been anxious for this weekend, a day off from school was a blessing and she had convinced her papa to let her stay over at Rei's until Saturday afternoon. It was going to be a perfect weekend, à la senshi.

She was approaching the arcade earlier than expected. Her mom and dad had not been home, they were out grocery shopping and Shingo had a play date. She was entering the arcade when she noticed she was the first one of her friends there so she decided she could waste some time on her phone. She had recently been engrossed by makeup tutorials; she was 15 now and makeup was something she had been hesitant about. Ikuko had been very excited when she had approached her about wanting to try makeup. Before, all Usagi would use was lipgloss and occasionally mascara, her complexion always had a natural glow, but she had seen videos explaining contouring and eyeshadow tutorials and she needed to try these herself. As for her friends, only Ami was stuck in the basics. Minako and Makoto were lipstick hoarders and Rei's eyeliner could cut steel.

Usagi opened up her Youtube app and began looking through more tutorials. She was interested in perfecting her eyeliner because although it was fine, that was the problem. Granted, the girls would all help each other out if they had an event to go to, but she didn't want to ask Rei for help all the time. A few weeks ago they had been invited by Ami's mother to a charity gala and of course they were all glammed up for the event. Usagi had taken a few pictures that were saved on her phone and every now and then she would admire them, even she would admit they all looked hot.

She put on her earphones and started watching the beauty guru work her magic, she was instantly mesmerized by how easy they made it seem. At that moment, Mamoru walked into the arcade and spotted his favorite blonde. He began to approach her booth and noticed she was watching something on her phone. He was a bit miffed that she was not paying attention to him. Over time their arguments had greatly decreased in volume but they still teased each other. There was always a flirty undertone but they would still not admit their feelings for each other, even though Motoki had been an ear witness to their confessions on separate occasions.

Now, Mamoru was curious as to what she could be watching that prevented her from noticing him. He was eager to talk to her but was hesitant to interrupt her. In a bold move, he sat down next to her. Usagi on her part thought one of the girls had sat down next to her. She still had a good four minutes on her video and knew they wouldn't mind her finishing it up. They all had an unspoken rule about interrupting each other in the middle of Youtube videos. On more than one occasion, Minako had been interrupted and instinctively kicked or smacked them. They all just let each other finish what they were doing to avoid those scenarios.

Mamoru was staring at her. He could see she was watching a girl putting on lipstick, though why Usagi was interested in a strangers lipstick was beyond him. She had not seemed bothered by the fact that he had sat down next to her. He could smell a lovely scent of strawberries and rosemary on her, her perfume, he deduced. It was bothering him that she still had not looked at him. Finally she spoke, but without looking at him.

"Her makeup is coming out perfect, I wish I was that good. Maybe I should try a bold lipstick? I'm getting bored with the same peach and nude tones."

Mamoru was trying to figure out why she was asking him for makeup advice and could not reply. She kept talking, taking his silence as agreement.

"Oh I got my allowance early, since I won't be home tomorrow morning! Maybe we should go shopping?"

_Why was his odango not going to be home?_ He figured maybe she was going to sleepover with the girls, but then the last part of what she said hit him. Did she want to go shopping with him?!

"Sephora has some great lipsticks, maybe I'll splurge and get YSL?"

Mamoru was trying to remain calm. Was he going on a date with Usagi? And why did she seem so unaffected. She was a mystery. He'd winked at her once a few weeks back and she had blushed, but now here she was suggesting they go out.

"Alright. I'll go shopping with you."

Usagi had just taken her earphones out when she heard his reply. She could not believe it wasn't Ami sitting next to her. So now she was sitting next to Mamoru who had just agreed to a shopping trip with her that she thought would be with the girls. What was going on?

"Mamoru…"

"Yes Odango? You aren't going to back out now are you?"

He was being uncharacteristically forward, but she had spurred this on. He wasn't going to let her turn him down ten seconds after agreeing to go with her. Meanwhile Usagi was coming to terms that the person that had been sitting next to her was Mamoru and her conversation with him. She remembered inviting 'him' to go shopping and was realizing they now had a date. Together. Tomorrow.

"Ah, no. Just um…"

"Usagi-chan!"

Minako was coming full speed at them, duffel bag and Artemis in tow. She skidded to an abrupt stop right before crashing into their table and looked from Usagi to Mamoru. The fact that they were sitting next to each other did not go unnoticed.

"Who died?"

Before anyone could answer, Mamoru stood up and headed towards the door. Usagi thought she was in the clear but before he stepped out of the arcade, he called out to her, "Tomorrow at two Usagi. Here." He waved goodbye and was out the door before anyone could react but Minako immediately pounced on Usagi. She would get the gossip out of her before the girls got there.


End file.
